bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryant, Jeneva
Jeneva Ryant was a human pilot that came to serve with Regulator Squadron during the waning years of the Galactic Civil War. As a child, Jeneva had been captured and sold into slavery when her family was brutalty slaughtered while trying to defend a group of non-humans from slavers. Sent first to Korbin, then to Celcor, Jeneva found a friend in fellow slave Do'neva, a Twi'lek girl about the same age as her. The two girls would go on to escape Celcor, stealing two antiquated fighters from the Yakoza. Jeneva and her friend would eventually find refuge with Galen Taym’s group, the Blackstone Pirates. As a Blackstone, Jeneva was able to find some purpose to her life, flying her stolen fighter and honing her piloting skills. By the latter part of 3 ABY, Jeneva agreed to assist Galen’s nephew, Graydon Strykia, by joining the group of pilots that would become known as Regulator Squadron. History Early Life Jeneva was born to a family of migrant workers that travelled the Rim, working in various agricultural jobs during the early days of the Imperial period. While she didn't have a permanent home, Jeneva was well cared for and knew the security of having a close-knit family. Jeneva never knew for sure what planet she had been born on. During their transit to a new job site, the transport ship the Ryant family was on came under attack by slavers, searching for non-humans to be sold into slavery. Jeneva’s father and mother attempted to defend some of the aliens, but were killed by the slavers. Instead of being left behind, the slavers took Jeneva and her siblings, along with the aliens to be sold into slavery. Jeneva was later sold to a minor criminal on Korbin, the Rygelan, Rogan. From Korbin, Rogan transported his new slaves, including Jeneva to Celcor in the Selconra Sector. As a slave, Jeneva was befriended by her fellow slave, the young Twi’lek, Do’neva. The two became close friends, saying they were twins that were separated at birth, due to their same age and the similarities in their names, regardless of their species’ differences. In 1 BBY, the girls staged a daring escape from their owner, stealing two starfighters from the Yakoza criminal syndicate. Both Jeneva and Do'neva were able to break away from the planet and link their astrogation computers together before trying to flee into hyperspace. The girls, not knowing much about flying starships, randomly jumped and ended up in the Gallenti Freehold territory of the Belhov Sector, where they encountered a ship from the Blackstone Pirates. Captured by the ship, the two girls put up quite a struggle against the Blackstones. Catching the eye of the pirate boss, Galen Taym, the pirates were ordered to bring Jeneva and Do’neva to Galen’s study. There, Galen told them that he admired their spirit and asked them about their history. After he had heard their story, Galen made them an offer to join with his group and in return he would see to it that they were shown how to properly fly their ships. Galen transferred the girls to the supervision of his wife, Shanna Taym. Under Shanna’s direction, the girls became better pilots and managed to vent some of their negative emotions towards the galaxy through their pirate activities. Operating in the mixed fighter group that was based on The Red Dead One, the girls often flew as escorts and fighter raiders. They also participated in boarding actions with Shanna's nearly all-female group. Jeneva developed a strong hatred towards the Empire during this time for their treatment of non-humans and beings that were deemed "unworthy." She was almost cruel and malicious to more than one Imperial prisoner. Jeneva also bore a strong hatred towards the Yakoza and any slavers she encountered, going out of her way to attack a slaver when found. During a raid against the Bezelakk Slavers, Jeneva ignored Shanna's orders to capture the leader and killed him outright, even after he had surrendered. New Alliances Jeneva participated in a raid against an Imperial transport in the early part of 2 ABY. On board the transport, the Blackstones found a fugitive doctor by the name of Simm Tamn. Taking the doctor as their own captive, the Blackstones destroyed the transport and left the area. Jeneva was tasked with guarding the man initially, which she despised. Simm, however, did nothing to provoke her and was quite passive towards her. Sparking her curiosity, Jeneva eventually asked him about his behavior. Simm explained that he recognized her type and that he understood her behavior. He even empathized with her anger towards the galaxy for her lot in life. But he didn’t agree with it. Over the next few weeks, Simm and Jeneva talked and he eventually was able to get her to see that the criminals of the galaxy, along with the Empire, were to blame for her life state, not everyone else. Jeneva was surprised some time later when Shanna offered to release Simm, but he refused, saying that he and Do’neva were the only true friends and family Jeneva had. From then on, he acted as a big brother to her. In the latter part of 3 ABY, the Blackstones joined up with members of the Shadow Wolves and Nova Wolves, reuniting the Tayms with their nephew and nieces. Jeneva and Do’neva responded to the request to join a new starfighter squadron being formed, the Regulator Squadron. Appearance and Personality Jeneva was considered an exotic beauty for a human, which often drew attention to her. Her brash behavior around males only heightened this. Some who knew her better considered her a femme fatale because she never let a male take advantage of her and often used her wares to manipulate males into doing what she wanted them to do. Following her time as a slave, Jeneva lashed out at society as a whole, blaming the galaxy at large for her lot in life. It was only with the help of the doctor, Simm Tamn, that her point-of-view began to change. Instead of blaming the galaxy, Jeneva targeted the Empire and criminal elements for the death of her family and her being sold into slavery as a child. Her hostilities toward any Imperial is almost bordering on sociopathic. Still, on the other hand, Jeneva actively listens for rumors of her brother and sister, hoping that they are still alive, somewhere in the galaxy. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+2, Dancing 5D+1, Dodge 5D, Running 4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 (s)Languages: Bocce 5D+1, (s)Languages: Huttese 6D+2, Streetwise 6D, Survival 4D+2, Value 4D+1, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+2, Sensors 4D, Starfighter Piloting 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 4D Con 6D+1, Persuasion 6D+2, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Stammina 3D TECHNICAL 2D+2 First Aid 4D+2, Starfighter Repair 3D+2 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 9 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Flight suit and helmet, Backpack, Hold-out blaster (3D+2), Medpac, Rations, Glow Rod, Signal Becon, Boot Knife ( STR+1D) Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters